


Lean Back Kick Forward

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Community: elle_luke, Gen, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me a push</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean Back Kick Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers to 3x18. Even last-er minute entry for the elle_luke [challenge #3](http://community.livejournal.com/elle_luke/12797.html) prompt "playground", drabble length.

Elle drops into the swing next to Luke's, then just sits there, scuffing her shoes in the gravel and watching him swoop past her, forward and back. "Give me a push," she demands.

"What?" He asks on the downsweep, wind in his ears. "No, I won't give you a push. I'm not your grunt."

"But," she says, pouting, and Luke can't catch the rest.

"Say that again."

"I can't do it on my own," she grits, "I don't know how."

Luke stares at her like she'd claimed to be from Mars, forgetting to pump and losing speed.

"They didn't have swing sets where I grew up, okay? Quit looking at me."

Luke frowns and slows some more, wondering again what kind of crappy childhood she'd had, that made his look so rosy in comparison. "Here," he says, "I'll show you."

He exaggerates his movements, pointing his toes. "Lean back and kick forward."

She does, shaking the chain a little but otherwise hardly moving.

"Now bend your knees and lean forward," He demonstrates, almost pressing his chest to his thighs. "That's it. Tuck your feet."

Elle frowns but keeps trying, gathering momentum until, like Luke, she is hurtling through the air, almost parallel with the crossbar of the frame, and squealing with laughter. "How do I stop?"

"Well," Luke shouts, words punctuated by motion, speaking in the brief seconds where they slide past one another. "You can either stop kicking and slow down until you can step off, or . . ."

At the top of his next forward swing Luke lets go of the chains, flailing his arms a little as he launches into the sunset and landing with a crash in the cat-pee smelling sand.

It takes another couple of kicks for Elle to psych herself up to jump, and then she's flying. She almost lands on her feet, but stumbles, toppling forward and rolling onto her back to lie next to Luke, who's sitting up and dusting off his palms. She laughs again, breathless, and grins up at the sky. "That's one way to feel alive."


End file.
